Bubbles and Beats
by LexxieKra
Summary: Dave and Feferi meet a party hosted by Roxy and Vriska, so when they have a little too much liquid courage they become more involved in each others lives then they could have imagined. will things go horribly wrong for the teens or could love be in the works? Request!fic by anon
1. Chapter 1

you sit in a booth in you favourite pizza place, waiting for your friends who are supposed to meet you here. you sigh and ruffle you dark, crazy curly black hair while you check your phone. Nothing, you slide it back into your pocket just as Karkat, Aradia, and Kanaya come into the restaurant. They ignore the hostess and slide into your booth, Kanaya beside you and Karkat and Aradia taking up the other side.

"bad traffic?" you ask, Aradia shaking her head while Kanaya adjusts in her seat so she is facing you.

"No, I apologize, while stopping to get gas Vriska literally jumped onto the hood of my car and invited us to her party this weekend" Kanaya answered with a small huff, turning away to order our pizza from the young waiter that was approaching your table.

"Are you going?" you ask making Karkat laugh.

"I think it's stupid, but Terezi is dragging me along." you smiled at this, you still don't know how Terezi and Karkat managed to have a relationship, let alone the stable one they have had for the past three years. Terezi dragged him to every social event she possibly could, and it wasn't always in the best aftermath.

"Fef, are you gonna go?" you shrug to his question, getting lost in a topic with Aradia as our pizza arrived and as conversation continued, discussions of the party where long forgotten.

~~MEANWHILE~~

DAVE POV

you stretched as you opened the door to my apartment to see a mop of black hair standing over a brown mohawk, and actually managed to crack a smile. Thank the smuppet gods they where here, you was so bored, Bro's caught up in work and you had already beaten all the games you had. opening the door further you step back letting John and Tavros inside. John popped a wheelie with Tav's wheelchair to get it over the door stop bump and rolled him inside, you shut the door and plopped back onto your spot on the couch.

"so what's happening" you say as John flops onto the other side of the couch and Tav ruffs his mohawk.

"Vriska caught up with us a few minutes ago, she's throwing another of her famous parties this weekend" John said, making Tav and you crack a smile in unison. you weren't much of a party person, but Serket sure knew how to throw them.

"sweet, we going?" you didn't need to as, since you already knew the answer, but you figured you would anyway, more Ironic this way.

"yeah, if you guys wanna" Tavros said, looking at the both of you. you nod and Johns shit eating grin was enough of an answer.

Hell. Motherfucking. Yes.

~~MEANWHILE~~

VRISKA POV

you knocked on the door to the Lalonde's house, biting your lower lip as Rose opened the door, Rose and yourself had been sort of friends in high school, but you much preferred your guys, as dumb as they could be sometimes. But that, nor she was why you was here.

"Vriska, may I help you?" Rose asked, surprise a bit on her face. you grin and you knew you had come to the right place.

"Your sister in?" you asked, just as Roxy bounded down the steps inside the house behind Rose. She turned and caught Roxy's attention, motioning her over. Roxy pouted until she seen you standing on the stoop, her face cracked a huge smile and she brushed past Rose and hugged you briefly. you didn't like hugs, but there was only two people that you couldn't deny a hug to. Roxy Lalonde happened to be one of them. She pulled back, you could already see the wheels in her head planning mischief.

"What can I do for you, Vris?"

"I'm throwing a party this weekend" was all you had to say, Roxy was always down for a good party, having helped you throw several of the infamous bashes in the past. She smiled and tugged you inside the house, shutting the door with her hip and ushering you up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hastag" you called out, kicking your legs so you would stay afloat. From a little ways to my left you hear Aradia call out

"Yolo" diving in the general direction, your hand grab nothing but pool water. giggling as you called it out again, this time Karkat responded, you dove after him catching his arm. you yanked the blindfold that was over your favourite goggles off and grinned at him. He frowned at you while Kanaya laughed from her spot beside the pool. Your twin brother Eridan handing her a drink where he was standing from the pool bar, He shook his head at you and downed the last of his lemonade.

"wwoww, I can't belivve you guys still play that game, wwe made that up in like, senior year" He said, his speech problem not faultering him at all. He hopped up onto the bar and splashed water at Karkat, making him huff and climb out to take a spot beside Kanaya. Their legs in the water sitting on the edge of the pool. You swim over and sit next to Eridan, pulling yourself up onto the bar and leaning back onto your elbows so I could stare at the clouds passing overhead. The party was tommorow night, so all of your friends and Eridan's friends had come over to spend the night at your house so you could all get ready together. Walking out of the house and starting to cross the lawn between your house and the pool came Sollux and Nepeta, having finally changed into their swimsuits. Eridan caught Kanaya's attention talking about what she was going to wear to distract her as Nepeta snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms quickly around Kanaya and pushing herself forward. Making Kanaya squeal as she and Nep went straight into the water, making all of you laugh. When they surfaced, Kanaya cursed and chased after the giggling cat girl. Sullox had came over to where you and your brother sat and was leaning on Eridan's legs while Eridan played with his hair, you smiled at them, they really where wonderful together, It was nice to see your brother happy, even after yours and Sollux's awkward attempt at dating in high school, we had moved past that, which you were very thankful for as you fist bumped them both before pushing them into the pool and diving in yourself. The rest of the day passed with ease and fun, all of you piled into the living room where pizza was ordered and awful movies where watched until almost everyone had branched off to various rooms or asleep on the couch. Only Karkat and you where awake, and he was barely that. You snuggled deeper into your spot wedged between Kanaya and Aradia, closing your eyes and let sleep take you over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will someone please come help me with this glubbin dress!" you call out of the door to your room as you twisted around in the body tight fabric and huffed. Kanaya entered, quickly shutting the door behind her and coming up behind you, steadying you with her hands and zipping up the back of the dress, making the fabric pull tighter around your curves.

"Feferi, you look lovely" she said, moving out of the way so you could see into the floor length mirror. The strapless, blue and green dress stopped at your knees, giving you a wonderful view of your long legs and of the heels that Kanaya was helping your step into. She herself was was dressed in a black sweater and a curve fitting pair of jeans. you giggled and kissed her on the cheek as your figured out your center of balance in the tall shoes and trailed Kanaya out of the room and down the stairs where Karkat, Sollux and Aradia where already waiting. Nepeta bound down the stairs behind you, almost knocking into you, she laughed as you caught her, almost making you trip from spinning around in those heels. Nep was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and what I assume was one of her best friend Equius's tank tops, since it was so baggy on her. Aradia linked her arm in yours, her dark blue dress shimmering when she moved. Karkat and Sollux had already flopped on the couch, waiting for the last member of our party, sinking down in between them as nepeta claimed the other side of Sollux and threw her legs over his lap. He gave her a look when her converse and legs landed on his, to which she very maturely stuck her tongue out at him. Aradia remained standing where she had been and you were about to ask her what's wrong when Eridan ran down the steps, jumping down the last few and landing on the floor, sliding a little.

He straightened up and grinned at Sollux as everyone clambered out the door and into Nepeta and Eridan's cars. You all joked back and forth on the ten mile drive from your house to Vriska's, and when you got there you weren't disappointed. Equius opened the doors for you as everyone piled into the house to find the party in full swing. Equius held the door open for the next group of people as well, letting the cool September air follow you will never know how Vriska gets him to agree to play bouncer for the night, but she always does. You make a mental note to ask Nepeta later as you where bumped towards the dance floor by a nearly bouncing with excitement Aradia. On stage you could see the regular band that Vriska got to play almost every party, The Smuppet Mafia. They where pretty good, plus Vriska had a thing for the guitar player, Tz you briefly recall was her name. The floor was getting increasingly more packed as the band started to play, Aradia and you tangled yourselves into the mess of people dancing, having an awesome time until Aradia backed into a guy who towered over her and he looked pretty pissed. catching one glance of his expression you grabbed Aradia by the wrist and ran as best you could out of the dance floor area and into the kitchen. Giggling and slumped against a counter when Sollux appeared in front of you and her, handing you each a glass of a multi coloured drink. Aradia smiled at him and started sipping hers while you just sloshed the liquid around in the cup. You heard the Jingle bell well before the petite blonde in shimmering pink even came into your line of vision, the black choker around her neck with a black and pink bell attached giving source to the noise. Smiling as she eyed you and your drink, sliding up beside your with a shimmer of pink glitter and making the air around you smell like vodka and perfume, sloshing the bottle of strawberry vodka she held in her hand.

"Hey gur-gurl. Getting ur drink onnnnnn" Roxy winks at you as she slurred

"Hey Roxy, yeah a little I guess" you shrugged as she stole a sip of your drink and shuttered.

"Thts-that's not a drik, drun, drink, that's like totes yuck. cmon" she giggled setting your still full cup on the counter as she pulled you to the island and started lining up shot glasses.

"I'm not really much of a liquor person, Roxy" you state, making her roll her eyes.

"no on-one is until they ty-try it" she giggled and slid one to you and took the other

"totes cheers" she proclaimed, knocking your glasses together with a clink. Downing the bitter honey coloured liquid, you glanced back to Aradia for help but to find only yourself and Roxy in the kitchen. you sigh as she slid you another. A little bit of anger bubbled up in you that all your friends had gone MIA since getting here, Even Aradia ran off! you suppose it was silly to get mad about, but that only made you more mad. grabbing the bottle form Roxy's hand and turned it up into your mouth. ignoring the burn the liquid caused. Drinking a good few chugs before you slammed it down a little too hard when your set it on the table, Roxy giggled and started moving her hips to the music, you can tell why people where crazy over her. you smiled and started to follow her movement, letting the booze warm up your insides as you moved. Before too long you and Roxy were back to doing shots when a tall, lanky blond guy wandered in and cracked a huge smile when he caught sight of Roxy. Stepping up to the island with you and her, he leaned on his elbows and stared at her until Roxy opened her eyes and saw him. She hadn't even heard him come in and she was so surprised she jumped and dropped her shot glass, making glass shoot in all directions over the floor. She slapped him on the arm and pretend to pout.

"Dirky!" she exclaimed "that w-w-was my drink" making him laugh and pick up the broken bits. She slunk off to grab another shot glass when he finally acknowledges you.

"Hi, I'm Dirk" he said, extending his hand out. you shook it, yet you couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar. His blonde hair was going every which way in spikes and he donned a black wife beater with some colourful logo on the front and black skinny jeans, you couldn't lie, he looked good. you stared at him until Roxy appeared between you, making you jump and blush a little and him chuckle. A somewhat shorter version of Dirk appeared in the doorway just then

"Bro, they need you back on stage" he said, making Dirk turn around and nod. Catching the guy by his shoulder and turning him towards Roxy doing shots again and me staring at her as he was on his way out.

"Entertain these two beautiful ladies will you? thanks" he smacked his shoulder and walked out. you are pretty sure your eyes became Frisbees when it clicked in your head. That was Dirk! He's the singer of Smuppet Mafia. That's why he looked familiar.

"Hey, come over here nd join the purty-party mr grouchyy" Roxy bumbled out as he made his way the four steps to the island. At this point you could tell you were drunk because the words on his shirt blurred together and you couldn't read it, so you just settled for sticking your hand out.

"Hi, I'm Feferi" A smile blossomed on your face as he shook it awkwardly

"I'm Dave"


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow the three of you ended up back on the dance floor, Roxy and yourself dancing while Dave just stood in the little triangle of people you, him and Lalonde made up on the edge of the floor. When Dirk pulled Roxy onto the makeshift stage, you stilled and tried not to feel awkward just standing there with the tall blond teenager, he isn't much older than you, you muse. After a few minutes of just standing there, you felt the extreme need to move again, so you grabbed Dave's wrist and dragged him to the middle of the floor so he couldn't run away. Not that you think he would, but you were not about to risk dancing by myself. You started dancing with him, after a little encouragement he began to move his body with yours. Neither of you could dance very well, but damn if you didn't try. After a couple of songs, Roxy had hopped from the stage and dissapeared back into the kitchen side of the house. You had started to feel woozy between the dancing and booze, you told Dave and he lead you over to a couch where a couple was on one end making out. You sat on the other and he didn't say anything. You really did not want to get rid of this hype you had going and it filled every bit of you with excitement and electricity. Vriska stopped in front of the couch as she held a tray of shots, she set a few down in front of you and Dave and blew a kiss in your direction and a wink in Dave's. you stuck your tongue out at her.

you did the shots and you find the more that Dave Strider drinks, the worse of a dancer he was. By the time 3 am rolled around, both of you were staggering. you giggled and he cracked a smile when you hugged him, happy to have the presence of another person. Eventually you two found yourselves on one of the upper floors of the house after you said something about being dizzy and needing to lay down. Finally you find an empty bedroom after walking in on some seriously awkward moments, dropping down on the bed, you reach down to undo the heels and kick them off. Curling up on your side, you notice Dave still stood by the door. You patted the spot beside you on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Strider, I don't bite" you giggled, he plopped down beside you, laying down against the bed. you laid on him and sighed, cuddling yourself against his chest. you were gonna have such a hangover in the morning. The thought had you once again giggling, your hand absentmindedly rubbing small circles into Dave's side. Leaning up to him so you were close enough that you knew he could hear you.

"Thanks for a great night" kissing his cheek. you swear a faint blush lit up his face, making you lean forward to kiss him again. His lips tasted like Vodka, and you was sure yours did too, His tongue flicked out against your lip and you happily opened up. Letting out a small noise when his tongue slipped inside your mouth, making a growl erupt from him as he pulled you into his lap, kissing you deeper. Your already short dress riding up even more from the position of you straddling his lap.

You trailed small kisses down his neck, giggling as you felt him press into your inner thigh, the tenting causing the rough fabric of his jeans to scrape against your skin, making small shudders run up your spine. He caught your mouth again and bit into your bottom lip, making you mewl. His hands traveling down your sides and resting at the low end of your hips, you tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he raised his arms to help you strip it off. You planted small kisses and the occasional hickey down his chest and stomach before you slipped out of his lap. Giggling, almost stumbling as you did so you stood and turned around and swept your hair over one shoulder, he quickly understood the request and unzipped the back of the dress, the fabric loosing and you took a deep breath, finally free of the constricting cloth. You wiggled out of it, crawling back into his lap in your bra and panties. Both made of black and green lace. You continued making out till you reached behind you and unhooked the bra, flinging it without looking and knocking over a lamp. Giggling, he pulled back and looked at you, his shades stopping from letting you know what he was thinking. You slide your hand up his neck and his face, when he didn't stop you, you slid the shade until they where resting in his hair. Red met green as the colour made your heart skip a beat.

"my god Dave, your eyes are so beautiful" you whisper in the heat of the room. He leans back into you, bringing you closer against him and he kissed from your mouth down to your neck and then down to you breasts, teasing one with his mouth and the other with one of his hands. The free hand sliding down your bare back to rest on the curve of your still lace clad ass. You leaned your head back and tried not to moan, you failed pretty miserably when he gently added teeth to the sensitive nipple. Making you jump, you ran your hands down his chest and pulled on his belt loops. He helped you undo his pants, refusing to let you off his lap to take them off. Instead just picking you up, wrapping your legs around his hips and standing up so his pants fell off, pressing you against the wall he left small hickies on your neck as he rocked his body against yours. Pinned between him and the wall, and no where else you would rather be, you returned the favor and cover a small portion of his neck in hickeys and small bite marks, you start to giggle as you thought of your comment about biting earlier when you sink your teeth against his flesh, making him groan and grind against you harder.

Arching your back you pushed yourself forward against him and made him tip over, both of you hitting the floor in shock. Still wrapped around him, the current position hurt your legs and caused him to press very much up against you. After a giggle and making sure you were both alright, you stripped him of his boxers and you of your panties. You climbed back on top of him, biting his neck and playing with his hair as you grinded down on him. Trailing kisses down his neck, chest, stomach you eventually reached what you had your mind. Licking up the underside of his erection, you wrapped your hand around the base and slowly rocked it up and down while you tongued and sucked on the sensitive tip, loving the quiet moans you drew out of him as you removed your hand and took all of him into your throat. He moaned loudly and you tasted the salty flavour of precum on your tongue. smirking at yourself, you pulled off of him and climbed up so you where once again straddling his lap.  
reaching down you lined him up with your entrance, grinning as you slid slowly down, the booze and pleasure making your head spin and everything feel amazing. when he was completely inside, he leaned up and kissed you gently. not breaking the kiss you brought yourself up and back down, again and again. your pretty sure you were moaning kinda loud but you didn't care as you rode and made out with the man below you. Realizing that you where still on the floor Dave flipped you over and carried your body to the bed, not once leaving the inside of you.  
making it to the softness of the bed again you gripped at the sheets for leverage as he held up your hips. Stopping before continuing, his eyes found yours in permission. you nodded and bucked your hips up against his for extra empahsis. Dave grinned and rocked his body against and into yours, your hands letting go of their grasp on the sheets to instead grip his arms as the pleasure ran through you. Feeling his muscles move under his skin while he practiaclly fucked you into the bed made you go over the edge, digging your nails into his flesh as you moaned his name. causing him to go faster as you rode out your orgasm, he snaked a hand down and started rubbing your clit, making you orgasm twice more before he let go and grabbed fistfuls of your hair. Not pulling but just holding as he kissed at your face, mouth, and neck, his orgasm filling you.  
He held himself above you for a moment, you stared up at him watching him come down slightly from his high. you leaned up and kissed him a few more times as he pulled out and wrapped both of you up under the fluffly blanket and pulled you against his chest. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he quickly fell asleep and you, happily, were not far behind. you had a last thought before falling asleep and kissed his cheek, happily falling asleep in the arms of the wonderful Dave Strider.


	5. Chapter 5

you cracked your eyes open the next morning to instantly regret it, the bright lights making your head and hangover throb worse. forcing your eyes open slowly, you got up to close the curtains. the room going dark much to your joy, you glanced around, realizing that you were naked, Dave was passed out on the bed, his clothes along with yours strewn around the room. you pulled on your bra after untangling it from the fallen lamp, and underwear, not being able to zip the dress up yourself you slipped on Dave's shirt. you then checked around the room hoping to find your phone which proved to no avail. A knock at the door caused you to jump and Dave to shift in his sleep, the blanket slipping off more of his legs. you couldn't help but blush as you covered him back up before you cracked the door open and glanced out the tiny crack. The light from the the hallway showed Dirk standing outside, wearing different clothes than last night, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"It's almost noon, Can Dave come out and play" he said, loud enough for Dave to shift again his sleep

"He's dead, come back another time" he responded and he sat up, sleep still thick in his voice. He rubbed his eyes and groped around until he found his shades on the table and slipping them on before catching sight of you as you shut the door back. Even in the dim sunlight seeping through the closed curtains, you knew he could easily see the blush on your face. you pretended to busy yourself with the door. You eventually turned around and came face to face with a nearly naked Dave, only having the sheet wrapped around his hips and down. He kissed you and grins, brushing some of the hair out of your face

"Now this is a sight I would love to get used to" he said, gesturing down to his shirt. you blush and mumble something about not being able to zip your dress by yourself. He kissed you again and dressed himself, except when you went to pull his shirt off to give back to him he stopped you.

"Oh no, you look way better in it than I do, keep it" he said, resting a hand your hip, him being shirtless near you had almost nearly as bad as effect as being naked with him and you felt your entire face grow hot. you tried to distract yourself, wow has that wall always been there, what an interesting wall. He noticed this and kissed your forehead, smiling until Dirk knocked on the door again.

"Look man, just hurry up. Someone is waiting for her too, you know" sounded from the other side of the door. Dave waved and slipped out the door, you could hear his brother commenting on his lack of shirt as Roxy slipped into the room, a bag in her hand. She dumped it's contents on the bed, she threw the clothes at you, which you gratefully changed into. She then covered up as much of the hickeys as she could, and had you sip a drink from a water bottle that seemed to help your hangover. She also handed you a pair of sunglasses and stuffed Dave's shirt into the bag. Handing the bag to you she grinned and opened up the door to the deserted and hella messy hallway, ushering you through it and finding the living room and kitchen full of passed out people and a huge mess. making your way past the passed out people by the door, you got into Roxy's car and she dropped you off at your house with a promise to text you. You grinned to yourself and headed inside for a much needed shower. Roxy did text you for a better part of the day, Eridan and his friends were all at Nepeta's house, so you where by yourself. You changed into Dave's shirt and some pj shorts, curling up on the couch and watched netflix till you fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DAVE POV

"I'm telling you, terminator is a great fucking movie" you said to Vriska, who sat on your couch with John and Tavros.

"Bullshit it is, it's like the dumbest movie ever" she retorted, making you roll your eyes. A few days had passed since the party and you hadn't heard from Roxy or Feferi, which you guess didn't bother you that much. You didn't know if Feferi still wanted to talk to you after drunkingly boning and you knew how elusive your older sister could be. you had spent most of the time hanging out with your friends or bro, who was currently holed up in his room working on his puppet site. Vriska mumbled something about having the lamest best friends ever, which made john stick his tongue out at her, in your pocket my phone buzzed. your slid it out and seen you had a text from Roxy with Fef's number in it. you cracked a smile and opened up a message for her number.

'Hey. It's Strider'

Meanwhile.

Your phone buzzed from it's spot beside the couch, you lean down and grab it, flicking it to life. Seeing the text from Dave, you grinned and a small giggle bubbled out of you, Making Karkat glance up from the rom-com he had brought for movie night. Aradia had fallen asleep and Kanaya had retreated to the kitchen to make more raised an eyebrow at you, returning a shrug and blushed down at your phone, your brain instantly flitting back to the party. You quickly replied, and as the conversation progressed, you agreed to meet him at a local pizza place tomorrow. Giggling happily, you leaned against Karkat, using him as a pillow. It was a habit you frequented since befriending sir-yells-alot in the seventh grade, one he had eventually just given up and accepted. The front door swung open, Eridan walked in, carrying a passed out Sollux bridal style, he nodded and smiled to you and Karkat and carried a hardcore sleeping Sol upstairs and out of sight. Sollux had alot of problems with that since his dad died and they put him on weird medication that would make him fall asleep randomly. Eridan stuck by him though, and it made all of you happy to see them happy. Karkat sighed and slipped his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it and replacing it in his pocket.

"Terezi needs me to come over, i'll see you later?" you nodded and smiled at him, you knew how Terezi was, though you had never met her, you had heard plenty of war stories.

After Karkat pulled away, you started texting Roxy as well as Dave, Kanaya having fallen asleep along with Aradia. you laid down on the couch so your legs where hanging off the side and dangling, texting until you almost dropped your phone on your face. you sighed and rolled over onto your stomach, and ended up passing out with your face on your phone.

You ended up hanging out with Dave a lot over the next three weeks, you, Aradia, Tavros, John, Dave, Kanaya and Karkat would all go bowling, or to the movies, or sit around and tell stupid stories, it was nice. You of course went on some alone time with Strider, you had gone on a couple dates to random places and tonight was your fifth one. Kanaya was mussing with you hair while you fidgeted in the shorts and tank top you had on, you didn't see the point of doing your hair since you where going to the beach, But there was no telling Kanaya that. Finishing up, Eridan popped through the door and sat beside you on the bench in front of your mirror.

"so... you like him?" he said, trying to act casual, making you laugh and roll your eyes.

"yes I do Eridan, why?" you say, watching Kanaya's back in the mirror and pulling your hair a little bit of the overly tight ponytail.

"Jus wwonderin, making sure I don't have to beat him up or anyfin" he says as he bumps his shoulder into yours, you giggle at your twin and try to push him off the bench, he struggles and before Kanaya can even turn around, both of you and the bench are on the ground. The both of you are laughing and you're pretty sure you broke something, your laughter quipped off when you felt a twinge in your stomach, lunging towards the bathroom connected to your room, you made to the toilet just in time to start heaving your guts out. You where really glad Kanaya had put your hair up, and was even more glad that she sat beside you, patting your back. You finally made it to dry heaves and you flushed the gross chunky stuff away and leaned back against the wall.

Eridan had appeared with a glass of water and some gum, you chugged the water and popped the gum in, thankful to not have puke taste anymore. You felt like crap, maybe you had caught a stomach bug or something from somewhere, you texted Dave and told him you where sick, after a few minutes of no response, you moved to lay down on your bed. flinging your arm over your eyes, you sighed and burrowed into the blankets, trying to stop the small pounding that had started in your head. frowning against the blankets when Kanaya and Eridan took up either side of you and started talking, around a half hour passed of Kanaya and Eridan talking over top of you as they sat on either side of your bed before you heard the doorbell ring.  
Eridan disspared downstairs and came back up trailing Dave, a six pack of ginger ale in hand. He smiled and plopped down on the bed, coaxing you out of the blankets, you smiled and leaned into him. You felt like crap. rubbing your shoulder, you legitmitally smiled and scooted over so he could join you on the bed, Eridan now sitting on the other side of Kanaya, you sighed softly, you seriously hated being sick. You groaned and hid your face in his chest, to which he just smiled again. He got up long enough to put in some movie, you weren't really paying attention as you sipped the soda. It did seem to help your stomach a little, Dave hand wrapped his arms around you and was playing with your necklace and occasionally planting a kiss on the top of your head. the movie's credits eventually but none of you moved to change it. Everyone laid on your bed in comfortable silence until the room had gotten dark enough that Eridan got up and flicked on a few of the lamps scattered around the large room, you sighed at the change in lighting and rolled over onto what you thought was your side, until you realized you had overshot the roll and was sitting on the floor, giggling and complaining about how that hurt. Dave scooped you up and you wrapped your arms around his neck, half because you liked being close to him and half because you where a little afraid he would drop you. You looked down and noticed you where still in your swim suit and shorts from the date plan, and got an idea.

"We should go swimming, I feel better" everyone turned and looked at you, you just wiggled until Dave set you down.

"seriously, we should have a bonfire tonight, call everyone to the beach" you said, voice getting a little higher in pitch with excitement. sure enough, everyone agreed and went to change and get the others together.

This was going to be great.


	7. INTERMISSION

You wrapped your arms around Dave and pushed him backwards until he was settled in the curve of the seat, climbing over the divider in your car you straddled his lap and placed your mouth against his. he returned the kiss, tilting his head back to deepen it. You giggled and burrowed yourself in the crook of his neck, drawing a cute chuckle from him.  
"We're going to be late" he mumbled as you planted small kisses on his neck  
"and?" you pulled back to look into his eyes with the layer of shades between red and green.  
"You've been excited about this carnival for weeks?" he offered, a bit weakly. You giggled and kissed him once more before sliding back into the driver seat and starting the car, fake pouting at him.  
"Didn't you say Dirk was gonna be there too?" You ask, he frowned a little  
"Yeah, he's supposed to be" You nod and after a second you remove one of your hands to swat at his leg. he turned and looked at you, eyebrows raised  
"don't look so grouchy, we're going to a glubbing carnival!" your voice laced with exictment.  
"well, i'm not always the most trusting of my brother, my girlfriend, and rickety carnival ride death traps all in the same situation" he said casually, shrugging, he reached forward and started playing with the radio. You glanced towards him, just now catching what he said.  
"did you say girlfrond?" you ask, still switching your eyes between him and the road, he shrugged and looked over at you.  
"Well we have been dating for a while and if you wanna be that is, but yeah i consider you my girlfrond" he smirked at himself when he realized he had repeated your fish pun.  
"you're already getting to me, great, next thing I know i'll be able to tell you the difference of fabrics or the plot of every rom-com ever" He said, rubbing one of his eyes in fake tears. You laughed and rolled your eyes  
"They are not that bad" you said, pursing your lips and then laughing "okay yeah the romcoms can get pretty bad, but that's not the point" he just laughed and rolled down his window to sing terribly at the people on their way to the carnival as you made your way to the parking area. eventually finding a half decent spot, you dragged him out of the car with you, intertwining his fingers with yours as you two made it to the ride area and where almost tackled by a screaming Nepeta. She clutched onto you and grinned when you wheezed  
"Feferi, it is so purrfect to see you, you have to ride the merry go round with me at least once" she proclaimed, hope in her eyes as ou seen Equius approach behind her. You waved at him and he nodded, showing a small toothy grin. You agreed to ride a few rides with Nepeta and she squealed again and returned to Equius's side, promising to catch up with you soon. You watch her drag him away towards the games and ticket booth and wondered about how he handled such a ball of energy.

Before long, you found Dirk, he was walking towards the parking lot when he seen you, waving at you as best he could as he carried a blushing Aradia. you and Dave walk over  
"Oh glub, what happened Ari, are you alright?" she just sighs and nods.  
"I am fine, I ran into, literally, Dirk here and fell and hurt my ankle" she replied tugging up the end of her skirt to show you the bruising ankle  
"I insisted I could walk to my car but I-"  
"She stood up and fell back down, i'm just gonna take her home" Dirk shrugged, eyes flicking between you and Dave as he explained.  
"are you sure, I can take her home if you want?" you offered, he just shrugged again and said it was fine before carrying a pouting aradia off.  
after another hour Nepeta and Equius had caught up with you and the four of you sat at a picnic table, absentmindedly eating cotton candy. Dave and Equius had delved into a conversation about robotics and you where lost so you caught up with Nepeta. When you brought up that you hadn't been feeling well lately, she frowned and gave you more cotton candy, claiming loudly that sweets cure the soul. You eventually talked Dave into a few more rides and as you off the last one, you seen a few of things start to close down and you felt a little dissapointed. Seeing the expression on your face, Dave scooped you up and carried you to the car, earning a few smacks and an initial squeal of  
"Dave!" before he plopped you into the passenger seat, you looked at him, expressing your confusion before he made a shush noise and papped you on the face. You flipped him off and rolled down the window as he pointed the car towards the country.

The beach was empty of people, the only sounds the waves crashing against the shore and eventually you and Dave's voices as you and him laid together on the top of your car, snuggled underneath a blanket and watching the sky fill with stars, both still and shooting. After a while he started humming a tune against your hair, making you smile as you tried to place it. Eventually he started singing too and you caught the song as amazed by you. You giggled as turned on your side, snuggling up closer to him as he finished the song. You sat up and kissed him several times before whispering to him, words barely heard above waves.  
"I would love to be your girlfrond" and once he realized what you said, he grinned so big it hurt your face to look at. Like a kid in a candy store. You then proceeded to have the best sloppy make outs of your life. 


	8. Chapter 8

four weeks later Feferi sat in her bathroom, knees drawn to her chest as tears threatened to reappear. A sob escaped her lips and she started to cry again as she looked down to the small plastic test in her hands with a little pink plus in the middle. another sob began creeping its way up her throat and she tossed the test across the bathroom, it skittering to a stop beside the waste bin. after a minute of trying to to get her sobbing under control, there came a knock at the door.

"Fef, if you don't hurry up wwe're going to be late" Eridan's stutter reaching her through the door, her panicked sobs turning into hiccups when the door slowly swung open. Eridan peeked his head in, and caught sight of you against the wall, you ducked your head against your knees so he wouldn't see the tears. It was a shitty attempt, but Eridan caught on and stepped into the room.

"Fef?" she lifted her head and met her twins gaze, him instantly plopping down beside her and opening his arms, knowing she would need it. And she did, Feferi buried herself in Eridans arms and started crying again, letting her fear bubble up and make the tears flow harder. Eridan just rubbed her back and whispered small okays into her hair, eventually she shook her head and pointed to where the test had landed. He untangled himself from her enough to move across the room, his whole body tensing when it came into view. The neon pink plus making fear and anger very prominent emotions, he returned to his sister until her tears and sobs had once again stopped. She sat up, wiping her face and smiling an apology at Eridans now tear soaked shirt.

"Strider?" he asked, to which he only got a nod. he sighed

"safe to assume he doesn't know yet" she shook her head.

with another sigh, he slipped out his cell phone, ignoring the confused and slightly panicked look Feferi gave him, the phone rang four times before the voice answered with a hey.

"hey Serket, I need to call in that favour"

Yee3

Equius stepped back so Vriska could fix the blankets and pillows of the bed, the large queen bed looked rather ridulous in the middle of the park beside Dave's apartment, but when Eridan contacted Vriska with the story, and especially with it closely involving one of her best friends, she agreed that this had to be done in style. So here they where, with the bed from the spare room of Vriska's house outside of Daves apartment, Karkat and Kanaya standing beside Feferi a few steps away, each holding one of her hands while the blankets where fussed over. She eventually motioned for Feferi to sit on the edge of the bed, before fussing over how her dress laid. Kanaya batted her hands away and stood in front of her best friend. Eridan and Aradia had gone up to get Dave and should return at any moment, she leaned down and smoothed back some of her hair before giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Darling, everything will be fine, don't worry so much" before planting a kiss on her cheek, careful not to get any of her black lipstick on Feferi's face. Everyone moved back as the door the apartment building opened and Eridan came out, followed by Aradia. By the time Feferi caught the glare of sunlight against shades and blond white hair, she felt ready to puke.


	9. Chapter 9

John's eyes rolled back into head as he laughed so hard it hurt his sides from watching Tav try his best to keep up with Dave's rap, and failing miserably. As the rap came to an end and before either of them could start another verse, John nudged Dave and got his attention.

"wasn't Vriska supposed to hang out with us today?" Dave and Tavros both shrugged

"you know spider girl" was John's only response as Dave wandered into the kitchen to retrieve more apple juice. Tavros wheeled in after him, making john huff before going in and hopping on the counter to get in on the conversation.

"so uh, speaking of girls" Tavros began, making Dave raise an eyebrow in his general direction. fucking mirror shades.

"What about that Feferi girl you've been seeing, is it, uh, serious?" he tripped over his words as John jumped into save him.

"he, well we cause I wanna know too, is it furreal, like marriage and babies and all that jazz" drawing a chuckle out of Dave as he hopped up on the counter beside John

"I don't know about all that, especially the kids part. can you imagine me trying to parent?" he offered with a laugh before taking a draw of aj. Both john and Tav started laughing, they tried to hide it but when Dave stoned faced at them they lost it. Dave heard the doorbell ring and he slid of the counter.

"that thing actually works? holy shit" he mumbled as he dodged piles of smuppets to get to the door. Opening it, he found Aradia and Eridan on the other side. blinking under his shades in surprise, he stood there for a second before Aradia spoke up.

"you need to come with us" her words a slight huff, probably from the hella climb up the stairs. he turned back and caught both of his friends leaning around the corner staring at him, he just shrugged and closed the door behind him as he followed Eridan out the hallway and into the stairwell. Aradia shot him sympathetic glares the entire walk down, as they reached the bottom, Dave tried to voice his confusion but one look from Eridan shut him up. when they made it out the front door he caught sight of a bed that he remembered through hazy drunken sopor and on the end sat Feferi. Dave smiled and walked over, as he approached she patted the bed beside her, letting him take a seat when the got close enough. the last time they where both on this bed, it was a tangle of limbs and alot less clothes, the memory threatening to make a blush creep up Daves neck. He took in the nervousness that rolled off Fef and his brain instantly rared to a handful of conclusions.

He sighed

"Is it terminal, is it mine or do you not want to see me anymore?" he voiced

She blinked in surprise and confusion, Dave made a nervous gesture with his hands and went on to explain. he stretched his long skinny jeans legs out in front of him as he turned to look at Feferi,

"no one would go through this much effort" he started, waving a hand at the bed and then her

"Or look that nervous unless terminally dying, Pregnant, or about to deliver the most hardcore breakup ever" She looked ready to cry as she held up two fingers, apparently not trusting her own voice.

"the second one" she eventually whispered, confirming the weight that had settled in the pit of Dave's stomach. He wrapped a gangly arm around her and pulled her to him, holding her as he felt tears start down her face.

"huh" was all he said, shock canceling out any coherent thought that was passing through his head.

"well fuck" he mumbled, the phrase screaming in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

YEAH MOOTHERFUCKERS  
DAVE POV

You sat beside Feferi in the doctors office waiting for the nurse, You nervously drummed your free hand on your leg and held Fef's hand with the other. Eventually, there was a sharp knock at the door and it swung open to reveal a short, curvy woman with dark cropped hair. She glanced down at the chart in her hands and smiled at the both of you.  
"Well, as you put it before, , you're fucked. Oh no, wait sorry that's just how we got into this situation" she said, laughing and slapping a hand on her knee. You cracked a smile and scooted out of the way why she checked Fef over, humming to herself.  
"I'm Nurse Jane by the way, Doctor Zahhak will be with you shortly, holler if you need anything"

she said as she patted Feferi on the knee and made her way out. You scooted back over to her and laced your fingers through hers.  
"Think the doctor knows Equius?" she asked you, swinging her legs where they hung off the edge of the bed table. You shrugged and your response of probably was cut short by a taller version of Equius entering the room.  
"Hello, I'm doctor Zahhak, it looks like both mother and baby are very healthy so far, we just need to get you on vitamins" he spoke softly, scribbling stuff down on a blue prescription pad.

"Do you know Equius Zahhak?" You asked, he glanced up at you and smiled  
"I suppose I do, he's my younger brother. Probably explains why we look alike, doesn't it" He smiled again and handed you the slips of paper. You thanked him again and made your way out to the car and entered the drive through lane for the pharmacy. Dropping them off and getting a time wait, you parked in the parking lot and laced your fingers back through Feferi's. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and with your free hand you slipped it out and seen a text from Bro.  
"Dave, home soon, bring the girl"

was all it turned to Fef and braced yourself, kinda hoping she would say she can't. You weren't sure you were ready for Feferi to meet your family.  
"Bro wants me to invite you over for dinner" She grinned  
"I would love to" You sighed and hoped she would catch on  
"You really don't have to, my family can be kinda...eccentric"  
"Well. i'm friends with your sister, and Roxy is Roxy, so how bad can the rest of them be?" she laughed, rubbing small circles into the tiny bump of a stomach.  
"Fef, you don't know the half of it" you state drily as you start the car back, up the notification thing buzzing loudly against the dashboard. You sighed and threw the car in reverse, no postponing it now.

~Roughly an hour later yeah~

You held the door to your apartment open so Feferi could slip past you into the living room. Thankfully Bro must have taken mercy on you and picked up the smuppets that usually litter the room. One of the bedroom doors swung open and you knew Bro would show no mercy as Dirk emerged from your room. Roxy bounding behind him, she made it past him and pulled Fef into a hug, you flash stepped over to Dirk and whispered to him  
"Where's bro and why are you here?" he flashed a smile that made you very nervous as he leaned in close to you and whispered back

"Bro is, well, you'll find out. and just because I am not here very often doesn't mean i don't still live here, besides, why would i wanna pass up seeing my brothers baby mama" he chuckled and slid away from you, including him in the conversation with Roxy and Feferi. You groaned and ventured into the kitchen, you had forgotten what color the table was, you hadn't seen it entirely cleaned off in years, usually filled with mechanical bits of loose end of smuppets. Instead sat a round of plates and silverware, you glanced around but saw no sign of bro. not even a shimmer of his flash stepping. You turned and leaned into the doorway, watching Roxy talk to Fef's baby bump, you let everyone know to come in and sit down. To no surprise, as soon as you turned around, there was six buckets of KFC and several bottles of AJ, OJ, and even a bottle of scotch and soda for Roxy. after everyone sat down, you saw the glimmer and heard the faint laugh and it was too late. in one of the empty chairs right beside Feferi sat Lil Cal. his face propped up by his tiny gloved hands, You made a noise of expiration and Fef followed your general line of sight, jumping in surprise when she noticed him. She instantly started laughing.  
"Good one !" she called out to the room, she turned to Dirk and Roxy

"I take it this is the little devil you guys have been telling me about, he's actually kinda cute" and you swore that the fabric of Cal's cheeks turned a different shade of red. Bro was suddenly sitting in the only chair left available.  
"Thank you Feferi, by the way, you're not a vegetarian or anything, are you?" he asked, gesturing a leather-clad hand at the fried chicken that no one had touched yet. Roxy laughed so hard she sloshed a little of her drink on the table and turned red in the face.  
"if you gotta ask, then you've clearly never eaten with her, she could eat more of anything, especially meat and fish than you, Bro. trust me, it was an experience" roxy finished, still laughing. Bro raised an eyebrow at Roxy before turning it to Fef.  
"Is that so?" Fef laughed, probably a little nervously and everyone except the two dove for the buckets, knowing better than to get in bro's way once he started getting competitive.

Almost an hour later, You, Dirk, Roxy, and even Bro starred as Feferi finished her fourth bucket of chicken. At one point Dirk had gone to get more, and came back with six more buckets, none of which had bones for easier access. Feferi looked around and blushed, suddenly self conscious about out eating a grown strider. Bro laughed and clapped her shoulder gently.  
"Dave, I like her, she definitely fits right in" a little while later, you finally stood at the door while Feferi said goodbye to your family. She and Roxy hugged, Dirk held up a fist and she bumped it, Lil Cal appeared and held up a fist but she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks doing the thing again, and creeping you out like he in general did when you were younger. She held up a fist for Bro but instead he wrapped an arm around her in a one armed hug.

"Don't let Dave keep ya away, you're pretty cool" he said, releasing her and making Cal wave. She returned the wave and shut the door behind the two of you. Slipping her hand into yours as you two walked towards your car.  
"You lied to me, they are so not that bad" She laughed and you held up a finger, motioning for her to wait for a second. You stared at your car, taking out the keys and popping the hood, checking the front and back seats. Cautiously you approached the trunk, hitting the button on the key ring, the lid sprung up and all you seen was an angry wall of plush rump coming right at you. You made a noise that was pretty much a shriek of pure terror as you were assaulted with so much plush rump, it was like you had fallen into the universes ass. You managed to make it to the top of the pile and could hear Bro laughing. Feferi helped you up and as examined the pile of Smuppets, she turned to you.  
"so I've met your family, so you know what that means..." her sentence trailing off, obviously a little uncomfortable with what she was talking about. You raised your eyebrows at her

"Not exactly, what does this mean"  
"That you have to meet my family" You cracked a smile  
"I've already met Eridan" the smile dropping from her face when she shook her head.  
"No, I mean like, my older siblings, Meenah and Cronus, and my mom, Condy"  
"If they are anything like you, i think i can handle that" you said, opening the car door for her. She slid in and waited till you had taken up the drivers seat before laying a hand on your arm.  
"That's just it, they aren't really like me, they are a lot worse" her tone sending chills down your spine.


	11. DONT TELL CONDY CAUSE CONDY DOESN'T KNOW

Uh, I finally start on the thing with Karkat and Terezi, and i'm sorta sorry? this is pretty much just a chapter to get the plot on point. or filler, however you wanna look at it. Sorry if it's crappy, its's 4am and Cal hasn't let me sleep all day. Kids, gotta love them. enjoi!

~Lets check in on the others real quick, haven't heard from them in a while~  
Sollux POV!  
You cannot be Sollux, he is currently asleep. And Eridan petting his hair certainly isn't going to wake him up enough to be him. Try again.

Karkat POV!  
You slung your arm over your eyes and grunted against the harsh light, Just because your girlfriend was blind didn't mean you where. You grumble and grope around until the curtains shut before you slowly blink the room into focus. You flop your head back against the pillow and roll over, realizing you have too much room. the events of the night before making your cheeks turn a slight pink, and you Sigh when Terezi is nowhere to be found. Instead there's a not on her pillow beside yours. Picking it up, it reads 'had to leave early, got some stuff to take care of, call you later' in her messy scribble. you sighed again and pulled yourself out of Terezi's bed, humming to yourself while you went in search of your pants.

Terezi POV!  
You knocked harshly on the door, several times, before it opened to a very tired sounds Vriska. Brushing past her into the apartment, you flop down on the couch and instantly groan. She shuts the door and raises your head up long enough to adjust her lap under it. You started rambling about Karkat as she began winding her fingers through your hair. Eventually she leaned down and kissed your forehead. before she could start bitching about something you leaned up and caught her mouth with yours. She quickly returned the kiss and before long, had slid out from beneath you and stood you up, taking your hand and tugging you to the direction of her room.  
(I'm sorta sorryish for that, i'll make up for it later, promise)

Ah, Finally!  
Dave POV

You paced back and forth in the apartment, absentmindingly scooping noodles out of the takeout container you held and placing them into your mouth. Eventually the door swung open and you relaxed when Roxy's head appeared over the shopping bags she held. tossing some of them down she closed the door with her hip, abandoning your take out, you sat down while she started rifling through them. pulling out a variety of plushy toys made to look like diffrent kinds of fish. She also pulled out bag after bag of baby clothes and diapers, bottles and the little binky things. You're glad Roxy had thought of starting to get the stuff early, because you realy had next to no idea of what to get. After packing up most of the stuff and stashing it in your room, you grabbed most of the fish plushies, Fef was gonna love these.

Roxy had wandered off into the kitchen and was rooting through the fridge, a beer and left over pizza already in hand as you shut the door behind you. The drive to Feferi's house was uneventful, save for some jerk almost pulling out in front of you because he was making excessive gestured at the cellphone seemingly glued to his face.  
As you pulled up, you noticed the long, magenta coloured limo parked in the driveway. A curtian briefly moved and out of the corner of your eye you seen the door open and both Feferi and Eridan peek out. Grabbing the bag, you quickly climbed the steps and hugged the both of them. Feferi held on a little longer than normal and when she pulled back, she looked more than a little scared.  
'They're back early" she said as a woman in a green dress rounded the corner. her soft black hair pulled into a pun, her features very tender and frightening at the same time. She strode over and held out her hand, which you shook slightly. A look on her face that reminded you so much of rose it was scary.

"I'm Dolorosa, but you may call me Rosa, I'm the nanny and housekeeper, I take it that you are the young man the twins have told me about?" her voice soft and sharp all in one, it made you a little nervous. you nodded and she ushered the three of you upstairs, Eridan beelined for his room as soon as he was out of Rosa's grip. She sat the two of you on the edge of the bed and took the bag from you, placing it on the table. She turned back to you, the smile gone and worry lines had appeared.  
"I wanted to wait until you were comfortable telling me, Feferi, but since your brother alerted me to your worry of me telling your mother, while it would be the responsible thing to do, it is your situation to tell" she paused for breath before continuing

"I want to know how far along are you and have you been taking your medications?" you felt the unfamiliar tension in your shoulders increase. feferi's mouth was slightly agape, even i was surprised, for how far along she was she wasn't showing that much and she had mostly taken over wearing my shirts or sweaters, both of which are always baggy on her.  
"How did you….?" she asked, Making Rosa stifle a laugh as she knelt in front of Feferi and laid a well manicured hand gently on her small bump.

"Darling, i've been taking care of Mothers and their young long before you were born and i took care of you, I know a pregnant woman when i see one, the glow is impossible to miss" she stood up and brushed the front of her dress off.  
"but i will not tell your mother until you are ready to, and even then i will stand behind you" Feferi reached out and captured one of her hands in her own. A thank you on her lips when a slim and huling figure filled the doorway. A voice booming out that sent straight up terror down your spine.

"Don't tell Condy what?" All three of us jumped and Rosa quickly stood aside and placed a hand on Fef's shoulder. The tall woman strode into the room, power rolling off her in waves and you swore in that moment you met an alien warlord. these thoughts were interrupted by a snap of

"Whale go on, what Am I not supposed to glubbing know" From your spot on the bed you could see a little farther into the hallway as Eridan and Sollux exited his room. Eridan peeked into the doorway and upon seeing his mother absconded back to his room, grabbing Sollux by the back of his shirt, the door slammed behind them. This kind of pure fear this woman caused you, more fear than you had ever known, more than the time when you were five and you lost Bro in the mall, or when you had your first car wreck, or anything like the fear you felt now. Before anyone could allow a word to escape, the panic in your stomach forced you to stand up and stare her down, your voice thankfully steady as you said  
"I want to marry your daughter" and the whole room went more silent than it been previously, if that was even a possible thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Jegus let's do this.  
Fef POv

two days had passed since Dave had announced that he wanted to Marry you, and things had pretty much gone down hill from there. You and Rosa sat in terror while Dave had a stare down with your mom before she made a face and turned on her heel, walking out of the room. Dave hit the floor and let out a wheeze that made it sound like he had been holding his breath. Since he left, you had only spoken to him via text. you checked your phone again to see if he had replied to your most recent text when the door opened, and in stepped your older brother Cronus. He would have been back as soon as your mom had come back, but he wanted to spend a few days at his boyfriends his bag onto the floor, he wrapped his arms around you in a brief hug, he pulled back and stared at you.

"You look different" he said, eyes roaming your face, trying to spot the difference. Luckily before he could realize the change wasn't exactly in your face, but you're ever enlarging stomach, Rosa rounded the corner and swept him into a hug before ushering him upstairs. She turned and winked at you before following him up, You glanced out the door and after seeing no signs of your sister, you shut the door. You pulled out your phone as it buzzed, finding the call from Aradia.  
"Hello?" you answered

"Hello Feferi, I heard that your brother and sister are returning today and I would like to invite you and Eridan out. I know family can be a bit overwhelming sometimes." Aradia said, voice dripping with empathy at the end. a grin cracking your face, Aradia always knew when she was needed.  
"I'll see what Eri's up to, I'm sure he would love to get out of here too" you laughed, shutting the phone and made your way up to Eridan's room.

DAVE POV

"You said what?!" Dirk said as Roxy snort laughed around her drink, bringing up her hand to cup her face as she snorted again and started coughing around the drink.  
"I said "I want to marry your daughter" you repeat to your brothers, both of whom were staring at you in disbelief and Roxy, in the other chair was laughing her ass off.

"Why" was all Bro asked, the first thing he said since this whole stri-londe family meeting had happened.  
"I agree, that did seem a little foolish" Rose piped up from the laptop propped between Bro and Dirk on the futon. The skype chat moving a little as she adjusted in her seat. you sigh and drop your face into your hands, groaning before mumbling  
"I panicked" Roxy set her drink down wrapped an arm around your shoulders, gently patting one of your shoulders.  
"Well, Mr. I panicked, you better get over there and talk to her about this before it gets worse. This isn't a conversation to text her, get your butt over there" Roxy said, grinning at herself when she didn't slur a single word. as a reward she scooped up her drink and sipped it. You stood up and adjusted your hoodie.

"You're right Rox, thanks." you said, hurrying your way to the door.  
"Oh, and Dave?" Rose's voice floated out from the computer screen"  
"Yeah Rose?" you asked slipping your shoes on  
"Please do try to refrain from being an idiot this time" you closed the door behind you before you could see the smirk on her face.

FEFERI POV

You adjusted in your spot on the couch, wedged between Cronus and Eridan watching some movie that came on. No one was really paying attention to it as conversation passed around. Only a few minutes late Meenah opened the door and dropped her skateboard on the floor. She walked past the three of you, smacking Cronus on the head as she passed. She plopped down on the other side of Eridan with a grin and stretched her legs out across the coffee table. A moment of Silence followed until Cronus cleared his throat.  
"So Fef, I still can't figure out why you seem so different" he stated, staring down at you. You felt your face turn a shade of pink. You heard Meenah snort as she kicked her shoes off and stretched her arms above her head.  
"It's because she's getting big, Cro, that's what you're missing" She said, Cronus looked down and noticed that your stomach, was in fact, getting a little big.

"Packing on a few pounds, Fef?" he laughed and ran his hand through his greased hair.  
"Yeah that usually comes with being pregnant, you Idjit" She said, lunging herself into a standing position and making her way towards the kitchen. You could hear the fridge door open over how quiet the living room had become.  
"Fefer?i" Cronus said, you just looked down, or at Eridan, or at the wall, or anywhere but Cronus  
"Feferi" he said, anger seeping into his tone. You turned your head and looked him in the eyes, almost flinching at the rage that was there. You just shrugged and nodded, instinctively wrapping your arms over your baby bump stomach. It was at that moment that Dave opened the front door and locked eyes with you.  
"Fef, can we talk for a sec?" he said before he had even registered Cronus making his way over to him. Dave quickly noticed the large man coming at him and flash stepped out of the way. Cronus caught him by the back of the collar and slammed him against the door.

"You got my little sister pregnant?" he snarled at Dave, both you and Eridan sprung to your feet and was about to intervene when Rosa emerged from the kitchen. wiping her hands on a dish towel, she frowned at the scene she found. Dave ducked under Cronus's arm, his hoodie coming with it, leaving Dave to run across the room in his t-shirt.  
"ROSa SAVE ME" Dave said as he ducked behind the tall woman. Cronus turned to see where Dave had gone when he got sight of the glar Rosa was giving him.  
"Cronus Leon Ampora, are you threatening Dave?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Cronus instantly raised his hands and tried to look innocent.

"What, no, never, we was just playin." Eridan walked forward and took Dave's hoodie from Cronus's hand. Meenah came back into the room, phone in hand.  
"Yo, Mom said she wants everyone over for Dinner, invite your peeps" Rosa scooted Dave and Feferi into the kitchen and began to make dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

~~plot? what plot?~~  
Feferi POV  
So there it was, almost two hours later that everyone sat around the large dining room table was filled with Your mother, Eridan, Sollux, Cronus, Kankri, Meenah, Aranea, and you and Dave. Rosa was filling drinks when the awkward chatter began.  
"So Dave, you want to marry Feferi?" Condy began, taking a drawn out sip of her wine. the liquid sloshing in the glass was so red it looked like blood.  
"yes mam, I do" he said, she set her glass down and leaned forward.  
"Why?"  
"because I love her" Cronus rolled his eyes and received an elbow to the ribs from Kankri. he mumbled an apology under his breath and continued eating. Thankfully, for once Kankri began one of his long winded speeches. after twenty minutes with hardly a break for breath, Dave set his fork down and sighed.

"Kankri, you wanna talk about triggers, well the amount of words that are coming out of your mouth is triggering me" Dave said, and the look on Kankri's face would have made you laugh, as well as the audible sigh of relief that went most of the way around the table. Cronus instantly stood up, sending his chair flying backwards

"You better wvatch your mouth, Chief, before i knock it out" Dave stood up, staring Cronus down. You glanced at Eridan and she looked at you in equal horror. You found Rosa standing in the doorway, sharing the expression Eridan had on his face. This wasn't going to end well. Cronus leaned a little more across the table, his face a few inches from Dave's at this point  
"You can't talk to my buoyfriend like that, you ass" Dave took a deep breath and leaned across the table a little more. and closer and they would be pressing their faces together.

"i was worried he had forgotten how to breath" Dave smirked  
"WVELL AT LEAST I'M NOT MARRYING SOMEONE CAUSE I GOT THEM KNOCKED UP" he shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. the whole room paused, the expressions ranged from appalled, shocked, angry, and then all heads turned to Condy. who had a small smile on her face as she scooped a spoonful of food into her mouth. she chewed slowly, swallowing she laced her fingers together and gave a long look at Cronus.

"Cronus, I am sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly, would you mind repeating what you said?" she said, the venom in her voice making you flinch. Cronus looked at you, apology on his face as he sat down. he continued to stare at the floor, even and as Kankri leaned over and whispered a harsh "Cronus Ampora". Condy stood up and carefully pushed her chair in.  
"Out. all of you, out." her voice cut through the room, making the tension deepen. Rosa fawned everyone from the room and into the living room. You remained in your seat, knowing she wanted to talk to you. she walked till she was standing right beside you. You stood and forced yourself to meet her eyes.

"Is this true? are you pregnant?" she asked  
"Yes, mam" you said in a small voice. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers.  
"Very well. I knew I was correct in making Meenah my Heiress. I'm cutting off your account, pack what you want." she said, making her way towards the door, she opened it before turning back. Making sure everyone heard

"I want you out of this house by friday" your head and shoulders drooped as soon as the door shut, it was opened again not even half a minute later and Rosa pulled you into her arms. shooshing you and patting your hair as the tears began to flow. Cronus came into the doorway and reached for your arm. You jerked back from him and more into Dolorosa arms.  
"Don't touch me" you said, anger in your voice. you made your way out the back door and snuck into the garage. slipping into your car, you fumbled around before finding the spare key and exiting the garage. ten minutes later you were at the beach, you sat down on the white sane and let the cold later wash over your legs in comfort as you cried.


	14. You're a Strider, now

*Thursday afternoon*  
Feferi POV

You laid on the couch at Dave's apartment, your legs hanging over the edge and your head in his lap. Hands over your stomach as Dave continued to run his fingers through your hair.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" you whispered, this is the first time you had brought up the situation before you to anyone but Eridan and your friends. Karkat had offered to let you move in with him, but you dealt enough with Kankri when he came over with Cronus. Living with him, you believe, would be a new kind of hell.  
"Move in here, obvi" Roxy bounded out of the kitchen, sitting down in front of the couch and leaning her head back against your arm.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother" You shrugged, Before anyone could say another word, Little cal rested on your pregnancy bump, his arms laying across it's width. Bro standing at the end of the couch.  
"You're carrying a Strider, and you've already more than been a part of this family. Even Cal likes you, so we insist" Bro said, Roxy turning around on her spot on the floor and nodding aggressively. You sighed and scooped Cal into your arms as you sat up, tucking your legs underneath you as you did so.

"Are you really positive none of you would mind?" you asked, Bro nodded and Roxy carefully flung her arms around you.  
"Well, I guess i'll go get some clothes and stuff, My mother is probably going to be pretty mad when she finds out who i'll be living with, so you and Roxy should probably stay here" you said, linking your hand with Daves. Dave started to protest but Bro had already grabbed his keys and your wrist and was leading you to the door.

"She didn't say I had to stay! we'll be back soon" Bro said as he held the door open with his hip. Laughing as you passed through the door and began making your way down the stairs. Shutting the door, he followed until you reached the parking lot and got into his car. Pulling out the driveway, you gave him directions to your house. five minutes later, you could see the lights of the mansion you once called home in the distance. Bro cleared his throat and glanced over at you

"I'm really glad you agreed to stay with us, we've been pretty worried about it, honestly"  
he said, scratching the back of his neck. You could tell Bro wasn't exactly used to honest emotion like that. You smiled at him and gently laid your hand on his arm.  
"Thank you, Bro. Really"  
he gruffed as he turned into the edge of the long driveway leading to the house.

"My real name's Derrick, just don't tell Dave, the little shit's been trying to figure it out for years" he laughed as he pulled up to the front door. You laughed weekly, suddenly very nervous about this encounter, you laid your head back against the seat and took a few deep breaths. Glancing over, you noticed Bro was no longer in the car. less than a second later he was opening your door. You slowly stood out of the car and with another deep breath, began walking to the door. Bro by your side every step, as you approached the porch, the door swung open and Eridan rushed out. Instantly wrapping you in his arms, you hugged him back, feeling the warm, wet tears fall on to your shoulder. Sollux stood in the door with his arms crossed, a sad look on his face. Eventually he came out and tugged on Eridan's sweater.

"C'mon ED" he whispered, he sounded like Eridan looked, Tired. Eridan let go of you and interlocked his fingers with yours as you entered the house, Bro and Sollux behind you. In the living room sat your sister, mother and brother, your mother caught sight of you and tossed down the reading material she had previously been engrossed. She curled her lip as she passed you, disappearing down the hall. You heard hushed voices and Rosa emerged from the hall your mother had gone into and she hugged you. The two of you eventually made your way upstairs into your old room, Rosa helped you pack while your siblings and Bro lounged around, no one really talking or paying attention to the TV. AS you were making your way back down the stairs, Rosa was beside you, explaining the various points of pregnancy yet to come and labor. Bro stood up as you two hit the main floor.  
"Got everything?" he asked, you just nodded. wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he squeezed you gently before you made your way to your siblings. behind you, you could still hear the quiet conversation.

"If I may ask, how do you know so much about kids?" Bro asked, you glanced over your shoulder in time to see Rosa frown, her face turning down completely. She attempted to restrain the pain her voice with her response  
"I had a son once" she stated, voice thick. Suddenly Rosa seemed much more tired, much older than she was.  
"What happened?" you asked, turning around slightly. Rosa sighed softly and glanced down the hallway where your mother stood.  
"Things, just happen" she forced a smile onto her face and came over, planting a small kiss on your forehead.

"But don't worry about that dear, you have enough to worry about" she said, placing a hand gently on your stomach. You turned around and said your goodbyes, Hugging Eridan, And Sollux, Then Meenah, at last, to his surprise, you threw your arms around Cronus. He made a noise of shock and wrapped his thick arms around you. You hugged longer than with the others, and as you let go, you picked up your bag, or you would have had Bro not already slung both of them over his shoulder. You were almost to the door when you heard the click of heels and your mother clear her throat.

"Goodbye Feferi, have a nice life" she said, Venom in her voice again and it would have had you not heard Bro grunt and turn around, stepping in front of you and staring down the tall woman.

"She will, because she's a Strider now, and she carries a strider, and if you don't want her in your life, then, bitch, it's your loss" Bro spoke, the whole room frozen. No one had ever spoken to Condy like that. He glanced over to your siblings as he opened the door.  
"If you wanna see her, you know where she's at" he said, shutting the door between them and the both of you. Walking down the steps, he slung your bags into the back seat and opened the door for you. Getting in to the driver seat, he leaned back and lolled his head so he was looking at you. You could see orange irises behind the pointed shades as he cracked a large grin.

"I think that went well" he said, starting the car and pulling away. You felt the nervousness and sadness drain from you, leaving you to laugh so hard that you doubled over in the passenger seat until your sides hurt and you were snorting. Eventually, you managed mostly to catch your breath and you looked over at him.  
"You're right" you giggled "I think that went well"


	15. Chapter 15

Right, let's catch up with everyone else.

Be Sollux

Ah, finally you can be Sollux!

You sat on the middle of Eridan's bed, purple sheets tangled around your bare legs and Eridan gently snored in your lap. You smiled at him and ran your fingers through his soft black hair. He had been crying for almost two hours before his sobs turned slowly into hiccups and eventually into gentle snores. The house didn't feel right without Feferi's bubbly personality in it, and it had really affected Eridan to see his twin leave. you sighed and leaned down, planting a kiss on the side of his head and scooted down until you were flat on your back and Eridan slept on your chest. You weren't tired, so you let your mind wander and it found its way into the past. You thought about how you and Eridan hated each other until freshman year of highschool, then your dad died and Eridan was the only one who was really there for everything, you had Nepeta and Feferi of course, But Eridan was the only one who you would let help you during a panic attack. and eventually one day as you were coming out of one, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against yours. You had been together ever since, from panic attacks and therapists, to your mom pretty much checking out of life and you moving in with Eridan. You smiled at how he had been there for you, you loved him. You sighed into a smile and glanced at your pants on the floor. Thinking about the little ring box that secretly rested in it's pocket.

Be Terezi

Terezi is a little preoccupied, but if you insist.

You were pressed against the wall, your fingers tangled in the other girl's ridiculously long black hair as your mouths smashed together. You broke apart for air and she latched her self onto your neck, being careful of the marks she left. You sighed a moan when she bit into you, and you suddenly bit her back and flailed your arms above your head.  
"I am the mighty dragon!" you yelled, still flailing your arms. Vriska simply rolled her eyes and back away from the wall, carrying you towards her room and almost slipping on bits of a broken eight ball. As she walked, you managed to wiggle out of your shirt and bra, flinging them into the kitchen as you passed. She stuck her tongue out at you and you took that as the perfect opportunity to start making out again.

Be Karkat

You are currently wedged in a booth at your favorite pizza place between Aradia and Kanaya. Your head down on the table and your plate pushed away from you.  
"I could handle it if we were fighting, that's one thing, but i can't really handle this..nothingness" you sighed wrapping your arms over your head. Terezi hadn't spoken to you in almost two weeks, and it had finally gotten to you. Kanaya pushed her plate away and laid an arm over yours, gently rubbing circles into the flesh. She gave a hug that overflowed with parental affection and you just sighed again, lolling your head to look at her.  
"You can't say anything, Kanaya, you and your girlfriend are perfect" reaching up to swirl your straw around your glass. Kanaya took a sip from hers and adjusted her skirt.  
"Yes, things with Rose and I are quite fine, but that is not why we are here" she said, taking another long sip of her tea. Aradia spoke up between bites of pizza.  
"Then break up with her, Karkat"  
"I wouldn't know what to do if i did, I haven't dated anyone else in so long" you said, sitting up slightly to look at her.  
"I believe I know a girl who would be more than happy to go on a date with you" she made a gesture to her pizza.  
"Do I know her?" you asked, a little skeptical of most situations that involved your adventurous friend. Aradia nodded and scooted out of her seat, motioning towards the restrooms.  
"i'll be right back, and i'll call her if you're interested" you puzzled it over for a second  
"It wouldn't hurt to hang out with her" you said. As Aradia walked away you found some of your appetite returning and scooped your slice of pizza into your mouth.

Be Dave

you stood outside of Vriska's hive before she opened the door, hair in a mess and wearing boxers with little dragons on them and a wife-beater. She glared at you hard enough to make you guess that you woke her up. Opening the door, you brushed past her and sat on one of the deep blue armchairs she kept in her messy apartment. She shut the door half hazardly and flopped down onto the table in front of you.  
"what's up Strider?" you shrug, reaching into your beanie to scratch at your head  
'Nothing, Fef's out with Roxy today and I thought, 'hey, Vriska's a girl, she can help me'''  
Vriska rolled her eyes and started working her hair into a ponytail,  
"help with wha?-" Vriska was cut off by Terezi emerging from the back room, wearing pants and her boots, but completely topless. your face grew beet red and you glanced down.  
"Hi Dave" Terezi said, giving a small wave before turning to Vriska  
"do you remember where I threw my shirt?" she asked, massaging at the dark spots on her neck.  
"In the kitchen babe" VRiska replied, you stared at her and Terezi made her way into the other room with a thanks over her shoulder.  
"Vriska" you stated, a smile rose on her lips.  
"I know" you took off your shades and stared at her, red vs. blue  
"Vriska" you stated again, a full blown, overly cocky, sly grin slid onto her face  
"I know"  
"Vriska"  
"I know"  
"Vriska!" she laughed at this point at laid her hand on your shoulder.  
"Dave!" she laughed again. "I know"  
"Then why?" you asked, entirely dumbfounded at your best friend  
She just shrugged as Terezi emerged again, this time fully clothed. She walked past the two of you, patting your head as she passed, stopping to plant a quick kiss on Vriska's lips before leaving. You continued to stare before she almost started laughing again  
"So what do you need my help with?" she asked  
"First of all, this conversation is not over, not by a long shot. but I wanna do something for Feferi and I need help pulling this off. Bro, Roxy, Eridan, Sollux, Kanaya and Dirk are already in on it too" you said, sliding your shades back onto your face.  
"Wow, must be one hell of a project, give me the deets" she said the last part with an imitation of Roxy's accent and a grin. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of actually pulling this project off.  
"Alright, you're gonna get a kick out of this"

Hey! if you are reading this and have acutally stuck with piece of crap I offically love you to bits and want to cook you massive amouts of your favorite foods and cover you in kittens ^u^ However, I wanna know what ya'll think is going on, who is the mytsery girl Aradia was talking about, What's going on with the scourge sisters, what's daves big scret project that everyone is on? take a guess, I would seriosuly love it.  
Thank you all so much  
oovoo


	16. Chapter 16

I am really sorry this has taken so long to post, I tried to post several chapters before I moved and I finnally have moved and am now a resident of Tennessee. Just got things set up today and i wanted to update, thanks to everyone who actual reads this trash.

Feferi POV

You lounged on your back in the middle of Dave's bed, that of which was surprisngly very squishy. it had been almost a week since you moved in with Dave and his family, and it seems you had hardly seen Dave since. You spent most of your time with Roxy, or if she was busy, Bro or Dirk. You grappled around on the floor until you found your phone, still in the same spot you tossed it earlier. No one had texted you back, you sighed. Suddenly the door swung open and Eridan flopped down onto the bed beside you, stretching his arms over his head and staring at the ceiling. You turned your head and stared at him until he eventually rolled on his side and frowned.  
"I haven't seen very much of Sol lately, and I'm getting wworried" he said, you sighed and patted your baby bump.  
"Yeah I know that feel, I've barely seen Dave all week. Think they've run off together and are getting hitched in Vegas right now" You said, rolling slightly over so you were still on your back, but your head now rested on Eridan's arm.  
"Not funny, Fef," he said, but he still let out a soft giggle anyway.  
You opened your mouth to respond when you felt a pressure on your stomach. You were only six months, there was no way you were going into labor. The thought caused panic to shoot through you and you gripped at Eridan's arm.  
"Eridan, the baby did a thing" you said, verging on a panic attack.  
"Wwhat kind of thing?"he asked, sliding out from beside you and planting a hand on your stomach. his other hand clutching yours. before you answer it happened again, you felt tears well up in your eyes and Eridan laughed.  
"The baby is just kicking, Fef, that's all" he said, rubbing his hand over your bump.  
"So everything's okay?" you asked, voice shaky as hell, he nodded and you breathed a sigh and started laughing.  
"Roxy!" you called, you heard a grunt and footsteps as Roxy made her way across the apartment.  
"Yeah?" she said, stopping in the doorway with a wave to Eridan.  
"Baby's kicking" you said, Roxy's face lit up and Eridan helped you sit up. She dropped to her knees in front of you and stared at your stomach placing both her hands on the bump. The baby let out a gentle kick against Roxy's hand and her eyes went wide. She smiled and pressed her face against the bump, you let out a surprise yelp and Eridan laughed.  
"Kick me, do it, it's your first test as a man" she said in a mock manly voice, you felt a gentle kick brush against your stomach and Roxy's face, and she fell back laughing.  
"Wwhat makes you think it's a boy" Eridan asked after he caught his breath. Roxy held up a finger as she huffed her last bout of laughter and sat up, resting her arms on her knees.  
"Have you met this family? us girls are sorely outnumbered" she said, and you nodded.  
"Speaking of, Rosey should be home from college next week" Roxy said, slipping her hand into yours  
"So then we can plot to overthrow the boys" she said, with a fake evil laugh following.  
"That sounds like it could be a terrible plan" Cronus and Dirk both stood in the doorway, you jumped up and wound your brother into a hug. He smiled huge and hugged you back. Eventually you all piled into Dave and your room and spent the next several hours with general bullshittery.

DAVE POV  
You sat on a piece of too green grass next to Sollux, the two of you plotting while you heard bustling in the background. Bro walked past you carrying several long boards of wood over his shoulder, and Kanaya and Vriska argued about colors behind him. You smiled and tried to focus on what Sollux was saying, you all were so excited to pull this off.

Karkat POV  
You stood outside the movie theatre, narrowing your shoulders in attempt to ward off the chill in the air. The wind picked up as a short girl appeared next to you. You glanced over at her and smiled, her short black hair was pulled back with pins, and her light green dress fell to her knees. The rest of her legs covered by her black boots that matched the motorcycle gloves on her hands.  
"Hello Karkitty" she said, smiling up at you.  
"Hey Nep, you ready to go?" you asked, offering your arm that she happily linked with hers as you made your way into the theatre to see Zombie Honeymoon three. You sat beside her, and you are pretty sure the two of you paid more attention to each other than the movie. You were the only two in the theatre, so you two chased each other around the room, played catch the popcorn, laughing so hard you were out of breath and eventually collapsed into a chair. She had hardly broken a sweat as she pounced into the seat next to you, you both looked at the screen in time to see the two main people, who had become Zombies, kiss as the screen faded out. Waiting a minute to finish catching your breath, the two of you stood and walked out of the theatre. You slipped your hand into Nepeta's, blushing and looking the other way, hoping she wouldn't notice. She did, and she leaned up and planted a kiss on your cheek. you walked her down the street to her car, and she stopped beside the door.  
"Thank you furr a wonderful time, Karkitty" she said, smiling. Her green lipstick glinting under the street lights.  
"I had alot of fun too, we should do this again sometime" you said, a huge grin cracking her face.  
"Absolutely" she said, leaning up slightly, you smiled and leaned down, meeting her lips in a quick kiss. She blushed and opened her door, sliding inside and waving goodbye. You watched her drive away as you walked to your own car, the smile unable to leave your face the whole way.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, okay, so this story is getting really close to the end and that makes me kinda sad. But i really wanted to update bc today is my birthday! yay! so heres my present to you, enjoy this lovely semi filler chaper.

Dave POV

You leaned back into the futon and kicked off your shoes, feferi stirred from her lump of blanket beside you.  
"Hey Dave, what time is it?" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head and frowning when something popped.  
"Like, 2:30" she nodded and adjusted so she was leaning against you, you wrapped an arm around her and laced your hands together.  
"Can I talk to you about something" she asked, busying herself with picking at her sweaters hem.  
"of course, what's up?" you asked back, kissing the top of her head.  
"Where do all of you run off to everyday, I don't mean to complain, because I know you have your own life, but I hardly anyone anymore. Eridan and Sollux never answer their phones and when they do they say they are hanging out with you so I was just wondering if anyone was mad at me or anything" she finished with a whoosh of inhale at the end, he voice wavered and cracked slightly. You pulled her closer to you and wrapped both arms around you.  
"Of course no one is mad at you, it's just that Sollux is planning on something for Eridan and he needs a lot of help" you said, nodding to yourself. _Not technically a lie_, you thought.  
"Okay" she huffed with relief and snuggled into your side. you laid there with her in silence for almost an hour and you thought she had fallen back asleep, when she sat up suddenly and sighed, getting up and wobbling slightly to the bathroom.  
"You okay?" you call after her  
"Yeah, i'm..okay" her response and voice made you follow her and wait outside the door.  
"What's wrong?" you said through the door.  
"Uh, nothing, I just fell asleep and started having this dream, i'm okay really Dave"  
"Like a nightmare?" you said, preparing to open the door.  
"Haha,no not exactly" she said, opening the door. You seen the full blush on her face and the spot on her lip was bleeding slightly from where she constantly bit it.  
"Being pregnant really kicks up your sex drive, and sometimes it catches up to you in your sleep" she shrugged past you and headed back to the couch.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" you said, leaning on the back of the futon behind her.  
"Because for one, I usually just ignore it, and two, you haven't really been here" she shrugged and you felt bad. Sliding in beside her, you leaned in and kissed her softly. you smiled when you felt her lips press back against yours. you pulled back and whispered to her as your hand made small circles on her hip.  
"Then let me make up for it?" you flirted, she giggled and rose, grabbing your hand and tugging towards yours and hers room.

Roxy POV

"Rosey, when did you say your plane gets here I hate airports" you whined into the phone  
"Roxy, we landed a few minutes ago, we're getting off now, see you in a moment" Rose said before ending the call. You blew out your cheeks and dropped your phone into your pink cat purse. You sat back into the bench in the terminal, staring at the gates for your sister. Eventually you saw the signature white blonde bob appear from the crowd. Her dark purple skinny jeans and black sweater standing out against the colors of the holiday season strewn everywhere. You stood up and ran to her, hugging her tightly and hopping up and down.  
"Rosey, i'm so glad you're here, let's go" you said, tugging her towards baggage claim.  
At last, the strilonde collection was once again whole, plus two.

~~  
Karkat Pov  
You and Terezi Sat in awkward silence, the two of you tangled in her bed, he back to your chest. Neither of you knew what to say, you had run out of things to talk about a long time ago.  
She laid her head back against your shoulder, sighing she lolled her head to look at you.  
"What are we even doing anymore" She said, so quiet you almost didn't catch what she said  
"I dont know" you replied with a shrug. She moved from your lap and began searching for her clothes. You almost laughed when they were right beside the bed, when you two first started having sex, clothes went for miles in all directions. You had to reclaim your clothing from more than one yard, chandelier, ladder, and a few times, the roof.  
"So I've been thinking" you sighed and sat forward swinging your legs over the edge of the bed  
"Please tell me you are gonna say what I am really hoping you are gonna say" she said, buttoning her pants.  
You kinda nodded and ran a hand through your hair. She pulled her shirt on and hugged you  
"Thank you" she smiled, and you felt like a shadow had been lifted from your insides.  
"So we're good then, no problems?" you said, she shook her head.  
"Nope, we can still be friends, if you would like?" she said, you raised a fist and grinned, she promptly bumped it and did a scary good impression of her sister Latula  
"Radical" and the two of you started laughing, and you both laughed so hard that you were clutching your side and leaning on each other. You didn't know what was so funny, and you are pretty sure she didn't either, but it felt so good to laugh like that, you never wanted to stop. Eventually you two were on your backs on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"I've been sleeping with Vriska" she said suddenly, stretching her legs out.  
"Yeah, I figured. Maybe not Vriska, but I figured. That's okay, I went on a few dates with Nepeta, I really like her, I think it's going pretty well and will be even better now that we have" you gestured between the two of you "This mess sorted out" she nodded and rolled over, grabbing your pants and tossing them over at you.  
"Then I suggest you get dressed, I have a girlfriend to go see, and you have a cat girl to woo"  
She laughed and you laughed too. Eventually you did leave Terezi's apartment, the two of you hugged as you left and walked separate ways. As you made your way down the sidewalk, you slid your phone out of your pocket. You dialed the number and a voice answered on the third ring.  
"Hello?" it said.  
"Hey Nep" you smiled into the phone.

Bro POV  
You hated floorboards, they were so annoying to remove and replace. Yet here you where, Hammer in one hand, old board in the other. You looked up at Cronus in the same position on the other side of the Board. Eventually you two ripped it up and tossed into a pile that Dirk was carrying out and burning. Upstairs, you heard Kanaya stumble over something. You glanced at the watch on Cronus's wrist.  
"Kanaya, wasn't Rose's flight supposed to arrive an hour ago?" you hollered loudly, you heard more stumbling noises and Kanaya came down the large staircase, her shorts and t-shirt covered in sea blue paint.  
"Yes, It appears I have lost track of time. I'll be back over tomorrow with Rose to finish" she nodded to you all on her way out the door. You smiled as Equius pulled up in his truck, hopping out he instantly began carrying old boards to the fire. Every once in a while, he would drop one and you could hear a low curse of "fiddlesticks" and you would smile. It was almost done, just a few more things to go. Eridan and Sollux were going with Kanaya the day after tomorrow for furniture. You smiled at Cronus. This was going to be the best surprise ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Dave POV

You opened your eyes against the morning light and threw your arm over your eyes, blinking for a moment, you withdrew your arm and found Rose standing beside your bed, shades in hand. She tossed them too you and smiled, turning out of the room and shutting the door behind her. You sighed deeply, you had forgotten Rose was coming back last night, You nudged Feferi until she rolled over and cracked open her eyes, she blinked at you blearly and tried to push you away, muttering about still being tired.  
"Fef, come on, Everyones here" you nudged her again, she sighed and sat up, climbing over top of you and stretching. You smiled and let your eyes trail down her, her tan skin looked very soft in the morning light. your eyes rested on the growing bump of her stomach and you felt a warmness well inside you, she glanced back at you and caught you staring, blushing she fumbled around for her sweatpants and a hoodie of yours that she frequently stole. Sliding them on, she tossed a pair of pajama pants at you. You snapped out of your thoughts in time to catch them, standing up and sliding them on, you snuck up behind feferi and wrapped your arms around her. kissing her cheek, she giggled and leaned back into you. You rested your chin on top of her head.  
"I love you Dave" the whisper floated up to you, you felt as if your heart stopped and you smiled so into her hair  
"I love you too Fef" you replied, turning her around to kiss her. Resting your hand on her stomach, you felt the baby kick and you jumped, kneeling down to stomach height.  
"Hey there little buddy, finally kicking I see" you spoke softly, rubbing your hands over the bump. In response, you felt a gentle kick against your hands, making you laugh.  
"I think he likes me" you said, looking up at Fef, she was smiling but still rolled her eyes.  
"Why do all you striders think it's gonna be a boy" she laughed, you planted a kiss on the bump and stood up.  
"Well, technically, you girls are kinda outnumbered, so it's a pretty high chance"  
she rolled her eyes and punched your arm, you mocked being hurt, gripping your arm and wiping at your eyes. The door swung open and you both jumped looking into the doorway to see an out of breath John.  
"Dave, it happened again, he's about three floors down" John huffed, leaning against the wall. You nodded and started to search through your cabinet for your toolbox.  
"Wait, what happened?" Feferi asked  
"Tavros's" Wheeze "Wheel came" Wheeze "Off again" John explained, finally starting to catch his breath.  
you all made it out to the living room in time to see Aradia emerge through the door carrying Tavros bridal style. She set him down on the couch and sat beside him, Kanaya followed behind, then came Vriska, Terezi, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Jane, Eridan, Sollux, Cronus and Kankri all piled into the house. It was thanksgiving and as per tradition, everyone met at your house, this year included a lot of new people. But according to Roxy, the more the merrier. Everyone found a place to sit and watched the Tv while you and Bro went downstairs to fix Tavros's wheelchair.

⇒Be Feferi  
You are now Feferi.

You sat in the middle of the couch with all of your friends, Roxy and Jane had piled into the armchair, Jane settled in Roxy's lap while she stroked her hair. Dirk was busy talking up Equius, You couldn't follow a bit of what they were talking about. You knew nothing about Robotics. Rose and Kanaya had disappeared into the kitchen, Cronus sat beside you and was caught in the middle of one of Kankri's preachings, Karkat and Nepeta where holding hands, And Terezi sat in the other arm chair with Vriska on the floor leaning back against her legs. You smiled to yourself, your family had grown so much the past few months, and that's exactly what everyone in the room was, your family. The guys came back up a few minutes later toting the newly fixed wheelchair, and once it was set down Aradia scooped up Tav and placed him in the chair. The two exchanging shy smiles before Aradia sat back down. Rose came out of the kitchen and made a motion to Aradia, who got up and went into the kitchen as Rose sat gently beside you, crossing one leg over the other and turning towards you. Smiling at your bump, she turned her attention to Kankri and the rest of you watched, dumbfounded as Rose held a conversation with Kankri that didn't turn into a preaching. Bro eventually clapped his hands together and stood up.  
"Alright, everyone ready? let's go ruin some poor waiters day" he said, the rest of you filing out of the car and down into the parking lot. The at the bottom sat a Black Limo, the driver of which was waiting by the door. Bro glanced back at everyone and shrugged  
"What, I knew there was gunna be lot of us, so it was Limo or bus, figur'd we go in style" he laughed as everyone slid in. it certainly was big enough, and you started laughing. Your group really where going to Ruin some poor waiters day.


	19. Chapter 19

Continue being Feferi  
You are still Feferi

Sitting in the sand, you stretched your legs out in front of you and hummed, the water that washed over you with the tide was only slightly chilly, yet the beach was surprisingly empty. You laid back and watched the clouds pass over, singing quietly to yourself. it was two days after thanksgiving, and everyone had once again pretty much disappeared. You had woken up alone, Dave's side of the bed cold. you found the rest of the apartment empty also, trying to forget the twinge that the loneliness caused, you stood up and brushed the sand off of your legs. Walking to the ice cream stand a little ways away you got a large cone and sat down. you sighed and stared at your ice cream, you really did feel like crap.

Sollux POV  
you stood beside Dave in the store, watching as he stared down at the glass case in front of you.  
"I have no idea what kind to get" Dave said, leaning against the counter and turning his head to look at you. You shrugged and pointed to a sign  
"You could always just make a custom one" you lisped at him, you could feel his grin radiate off him and he read the sign. Dave was so concentrated in thought he didn't notice when Roxy and Karkat appeared beside you.  
"Did you find one yet?" Roxy asked, laying a hand on Dave's back, making him jump. you all laughed so hard you nearly doubled over, Dave just stood there, looking like he was gonna be mad before he started laughing too. Bro entered the store behind your group of laughing weirdos and motioned for all of you.  
"Yo, party. Dave do what you gotta do for the thingy, everyone else,Rose and Kanaya got the furniture so it's time to load it up" he held the door to the jewelry store open and motioned as everyone passed through, waving goodbye to Dave, who had gone back to reading the sign.

~~UGH?~~  
Feferi POV  
It was almost a week later since your breakdown at the beach, and not much had changed since. Most Days everyone was gone, and one day you had even broke down and called Meenah to hang out.  
-flashback  
She met up with you, and after a little awkward silence, you were joined by Latula, Kurloz,Mituna and six of you goofed around before you eventually decided to see a movie and you all piled into Kurloz's car, and made your way to the movie theatre a few blocks away. Your group found seats and within ten minutes of the movie started, you ended up throwing popcorn at each other, even splitting into groups and making a game of it. Mituna and Latula were in the lead, followed by Meenah and Meulin, and you and Kurloz. You tossed a piece and Kurloz caught it perfectly, chewing before he smiled and signed to you. You smiled back and Meulin leaned around Meenah and whispered to you  
"He said nice shot" and she returned to her previous spot, you were preparing to accept a piece tossed from Kurloz when a rogue piece of popcorn hit you you in the eye. Followed by laughing and apologies from Latula who sat a row up. Mituna high fived her and tossed handfuls of popcorn into the air, letting it rain down in it's buttery goodness. You stayed in the theatre past the movies ending, and eventually the staff came in to check on you. You all left and made your way to the park, where you spent another several hours watching Latula, Mituna and Meenah skateboard. You sat beside Meulin and you smiled to yourself. You were really glad you called Meenah. Kurloz Drove you all home, he dropped Meenah off first and told him to wait. You were uncomfortable being at the house again, knowing your mom was inside. Meulin slid her hand into yours and squeezed, and you felt some of the tension out of your shoulders. She had started talking about baby names to distract you when Meenah bounded back out the door and down to the car. She handed you a thick, purple book.  
"I know we haven't been the best family, all considering, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have some pictures of us" she said, hugging you as best she could.  
"Thank you meenah" you replied, returning her hug as best as you could manage without letting go of Meulins hand. She disappeared back into the house and you saw the curtain pull back and Rosa wave at you. you waved back and settled into the seat, leaning more against Meulin so you could open the book. On the first page was a two pictures. The first was of your mom, she looked a lot younger, and she stood next to a gigantic man with long and wild hair. Beside her stood Rosa, also way younger and in her arms she held a small child who was giving a thumbs up to the camera. He was the only one in the picture smiling. the second picture was again your mother, Rosa, but the boy and the man where missing. Instead stood teenaged Meenah and Cronus, Each holding a hand of you and Eridan, you guessed roughly four or five. You heart swelled a little and you laid your head on Meulins shoulder and closed your eyes. She squeezed your hand again and before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Second to last chapter? WOoooOw this took a long time to write to an acceptable measure i just felt so much like bleh.

That had been several days ago and you had gone through the entire book, looking at tall the pictures, there was none with your mother in them and you still had a suspicion that your siblings had something to with that. You sighed and shut the book, shoving it off your lap and standing up. You still wore pajamas and you slunk into the kitchen to find something to eat, and you jumped in surprise when you rounded the corner and saw Dave and Bro sitting at the table, Roxy and rose stood bickering at the stove as Roxy cooked. All conversation stopped when you entered the room, and you tried not to let the pent up aggression and anger that welled inside you into your voice.  
"wow, it's surprising to see anyone here, it's been a ghost town" you forced a bitter laugh and sat down. The air in the room had gone pretty tense and Rose came and sat down beside you.  
"Sorry Feferi, I hope we didn't disturb you very much. we hadn't been back very long and thought you were asleep" she smiled at you and Bro shifted in seat a little uncomfortably.  
"So, where have all of you been running off too, at first at least someone stayed behind to hang out with me" you huffed, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to appear. You felt silly for getting angry, you knew they all had their own lives, but you thought you were a part of that now. Dave opened his mouth and you shoved back from the table, walking back to your and dave's room you grabbed a backpack. Dave followed you and stood in the doorway as you shoved clothes into the backpack, the tears overflowing and began running down your face.  
"Fef, what are you doing?" he asked, walking over and trying to take the backpack from you.  
"I don't think I am that bad to hang out with, but if I knew agreeing to live here meant i would be alone most of the time, I would have just moved in with Karkat or Kanaya." you said, tears making your voice waver as you tried to aggressively zip the pack up.  
"Fef, will you just listen please" he said, backing up so he was in the doorway.  
"Dave, move. I'll be back, i'm just gonna spend some time at Kanaya's. I haven't seen Porrim in a long time anyway" you said, trying to shove past him. He stopped you and you smacked and his chest until he moved, the rest of your family watched as you walked to the door. Roxy followed you outside and stopped you, pulling you into a hug. You broke down and started full out sobbing on Roxy's shoulder.  
"I didn't want any of this" you said through sobs, she rubbed your back until your sobs had turned into hiccups. planting a kiss on your forehead, she leaned you against the wall. opening the apartment door and leaned in  
"Send the signal, ready or not it's tum"  
"time" she corrected herself. you could hear the mutual grumbling from inside and you pulled Roxy outside.  
"Rox, what are you talking about?" your only answer was roxy brandishing from her purse was a pink blindfold. You shook your head and pushed it away, but you caved when Roxy gave you the puppy eyes. it really was hard to say no to Roxy. you turned around and let Roxy tie the cloth around your eyes. She led you down and helped you into the car, sliding in beside you, you were soon joined by the Rose, Dave and Bro. Everyone was silent as Bro started the car and started driving. several minutes passed before you fidgeted in your seat  
"Where are we going?" you said, reaching up to tug at the blindfold. Roxy's hand clasped your wrist and brought it away  
"You'll see" she whispered. Your answer was cut off by Dave's phone ringing, when he answered it you could hear Sollux shouting on the other side.  
"Now?!" he shouted, and you could Eridan in the background trying to calm him down.  
"yeah, change of plans, now" Dave said and hung up on the shouting man. another twenty minutes passed before the car stopped and turned off, Dave opened your door for you and helped you out of the car. the breeze felt chilly on your skin when you remember you're still in your pajamas, he talked softly to you as he walked you to a spot. Stopping you, he whispered that Eridan was beside you. You reached out until you felt Eridan's shirt, him jumping under the sudden touch. His hand clasped at yours and you twined your fingers together as Dave walked away. You heard other voices chatter as another car pulled up. You turned in Eridan's direction  
"what's going on?" you whispered to him,  
"you'll see Fef, you're gonna love, I just don't see why I have to be blindfolded too." he huffed, you used your free hand to reach up and sure enough, there was a bind of fabric across his face. you giggled and patted his head, the noise he made making you giggle more. Bro's voice cut off your laugh.  
"y'all can take the blindfolds off" both of you using your free hand, you yanked the blindfold off to see that you stood in a patch of woods. You were surprised to see how many of your friends where here. All of your friends where here, including Porrim, Kurloz, Meulin, Latula and Mituna, and even Gamzee had shown up, he stood in the back of the crowd, attached at the hand by a girl with white hair. You assumed she was the girl Roxy talked about, Calliope, you're pretty sure was her name. The group stood in front of a huge sheet strung from trees, Eridan smiled huge at you and squeezed your hand. You noticed Cronus holding a video camera at you and Eridan, and with a glance over your shoulder, you seen two more cameras set up on tripods. Dave walked forward from the group until he was fairly close to you. He stopped and smiled, before clearing his throat and taking off his shades. You felt your stomach do flips, you had only seen his eyes two or three times since the party that brought you two together, and the color always took your breath away.  
"Feferi, We haven't really been in each other's life that long, but i couldn't imagine life without you now that you are in it, and I know i haven't been around lately, but I promise you're gonna love why. So before I become a complete dork, I just have one question" You laughed as he pulled a pokeball out of his pocket, and you honestly started to cry when he dropped down to one knee.  
"Feferi, will you, please, make me the happiest being in existence and marry me?" you squeezed Eridans hand and before you could answer, Sollux had approached from the background and had stepped over Dave until he was standing in front of you and Eridan.  
"That, Dave, was terrible, lemme show you how it's down" Sollux lisped before turning and taking a knee, turning towards Eridan.  
"So fishface, we've been together for a ridiculous amount of time, I've wanted to do this for a while, but didn't really know how. So, what do you say ED, will you build blanket forts with me and tell me weird stories at two am, oh and will you marry me?" Sollux said, and Eridan was full on sobbing. You smiled and hugged him, and he tacked Sollux and screamed yes, crying on his boyfriends shoulder. Sollux pulled out a box and opened it, and inside sat a ring with three gems. the two outside gems red and blue, and the inside jewel a deep purple. He slid it onto Eridan's finger and they sat there on the ground, crying a kissing before Dave waggled the pokeball in your direction. You covered your mouth with your hands and nodded, letting him slid the ring on your hand. You pulled him up and kissed him hard.  
"I love you Dave"  
"I love you too Feferi"


End file.
